El viejo lugar del Grim Grim old Place
by Tom O'neill Riddle
Summary: Sirius siempre ha vivido en Grimmauld Place, pero por fin va a tener la oportunidad de salir de alli, eso si su hermano y su madre no lo impiden. En eso le va a ayudar Bellatrix, la prima rara y conservadora con la que Sirius nunca ha hablado.5º CAPITULO
1. La querida familia

**Hola, he escrito muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero jamas he escrito un fic asi que si no os gusta, intentare comprenderlo.Espero que me escribais muchos reviews sobre todo la gente que conozco (Vicky!!!!) y que me deis vuestra opinion aunque sea mala, que no me lo voy a tomar a mal(es mentira). Prometo actualizar la historia regularmente aunque puede ser que haya veces que no tenga tiempo. Ta' logo.****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: "La querida familia"**

Una luz roja avanzaba hacia el, parecía que le iba a golpear, el sentía miedo. La luz roja le alcanzo y fue cayendo hacia atrás, algo le rozaba la espalda, iba a gritar, oía golpes y de repente... SE DESPERTO.

Se toco la frente, estaba sudando, intento recordar lo que había soñado pero no le venían los recuerdos a la cabeza. Sirius miro al techo de su habitación que estaba lleno de grietas y tenia un color amarillento. Lo que daría por estar en otro sitio que no fuera su casa. Los golpes de su sueño se volvieron a oír, pero esta vez provenían de la puerta de su habitación. Sirius se levanto desperezándose y aparto la colcha que había pertenecido a su bisabuelo. Se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta, detrás de ella se oyeron unos conocidos gruñidos.

- ¿Quién llama?- dijo Sirius sonriendo, conocía muy bien la respuesta a su pregunta pero le gustaba irritar a Kreacher.

Kreacher dio un gruñido malhumorado por respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró mirando al techo, carraspeo y se ajusto el taparrabos antes de empezar a hablar:

- El señor padre ha ordenado que el joven amo baje a desayunar y que espera que se porte bien durante el desayuno aunque yo creo que eso es mucho pedir.

-Bien Kreacher, gracias por transmitirme el mensaje- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- ahora ¡LARGATE!.

Pero Kreacher lo ignoro y entro en la habitación.

-Vaya veo que el joven amo se ha encargado de ordenar su habitación para ahorrarle trabajo al pobre de Kreacher. –dijo el elfo con un agudo tono de voz mas sarcástico aun que el de Sirius.

Sirius echo un vistazo a su habitación. Tenia papeles por todo el suelo, la cama desecha la ropa revuelta, un bote de tinta que le había regalado su tía estaba echo añicos en el suelo y había manchado la cortina y el suelo y los libros estaban en todos lados menos en la estantería. Kreacher entrecerró los ojos.

- Ehm... Kreacher, si no te importaría irte, me tengo que vestir..

-Claro que no me importa irme, es lo que mas quiero en este momento, dejare que el joven amo se vista con la ropa manchada de tinta y arrugada del suelo- dijo Kreacher y acto seguido movió el culo hacia la puerta que cerro con un portazo.

Sirius esquivo el lió de ropa y una pila de libros y llego al armario donde espero encontrar una túnica que no estuviera manchada o arrugada. Allí hallo la única que no había tirado, su favorita, era negra, elegante y llevaba un perro bordado en la espalda. Sirius se la puso a toda prisa mientras caminaba hacia al baño. Se lavo la cara y luego se miro al espejo. Sirius era moreno con el pelo un poco largo de lo normal, el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos. Tenia la nariz pequeña y los ojos de color gris azulado. Se sonrió a el mismo. Acto seguido metió la ropa que estaba echa un barullo en el suelo en el armario y salió de su habitación.

La mansión de los Black se encontraba camuflada en el centro de Grimmauld Place había pertenecido a ese apellido durante siglos y muchas cosas de las que había por las habitaciones y los pasillos eran antiguas. Sirius ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, había vivido allí desde que nació y no recordaba haber salido mucho de aquella enorme mansión.

Bajo las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo, imaginando que su madre haría algún comentario por haber llegado tarde al desayuno pero Sirius ya estaba acostumbrado, desde muy pequeño su familia le había demostrado que no le tenia en mucho aprecio sobre todo su madre y su hermano. Todo lo que decía y hacia estaba mal, todo lo contrario a su hermano que era el niño predilecto y perfecto de la familia, el si parecía haberse adaptado a la rutina de aquella cerrada y según Sirius, triste familia.

Llego a la puerta de madera de roble trabajada del comedor y se aliso la túnica, también se aliso el pelo que estaba todo revuelto pero imagino que hubiera sido mas efectivo peinárselo. Sorprendentemente cuando entro en el comedor nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre su aspecto, de echo nadie lo miro. Su madre estaba sentada en la parte mas izquierda de una mesa larga, era castaña clara con todo el pelo lleno de bucles y lucia supuestamente elegante con un vestido rosa de dos tallas menos, su hermano era muy parecido a ella y no solo en el carácter, también era castaño claro, aunque con el pelo liso y lucia una túnica con el escudo de los Black bordado en el pecho, que también se encontraba según su madre dentro de lo elegante. Su padre por el contrario se parecía a el en todo, solo que este primero, llevaba el pelo mas corto y arreglado.

Cuando Sirius se sentó en la mesa, la gente del comedor se dio cuenta de su presencia, que tanto habían conseguido obviar. Su padre bajo el periódico "El Profeta" a la altura de los ojos y lo saludo con un gruñido. Su hermano atrajo su atención carraspeando:

- Hola hermanito- dijo sonriendo, tenia la voz tan aguda como Kreacher, el elfo domestico que había ido a anunciarle que bajara a desayunar.

- Hola Regulus- dijo Sirius, definitivamente no le gustaba el nombre de su hermano.

Su padre bajo el periódico del todo y lo enrollo dejándolo apoyado en la parte derecha de la mesa:

- ¿Qué tal hijo?- le pregunto su padre, intentando que Sirius le contara algo. Su padre pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa que ni siquiera sabia de la vida de su hijo mayor.

- Bien- dijo este con desagana.

- Imagino que estarás preparando tu entrada en Hogwarts ¿no?- Sirius lamento que se lo hubiera recordado, desde que le llego esa estúpida carta de aquel estúpido colegio sus padres le habían estado contando todo lo referente a Hogwarts. Un colegio en el que tendría que ingresar el 1 de septiembre. Por un lado, le sentaba bien abandonar Grimmauld Place y estar 9 meses sin tener que soportar a su madre y su hermano pero por otro lado, todo lo que le habían contado de aquella casa, Slytherin... al principio pensó que seria una oportunidad para tener amigos pero las cualidades que requería esa casa estaban claras: ambición, poder y autoestima que cualidades tan raras. Sirius nunca había pensado que el tendría aquellas cualidades, y lo peor es que toda su familia insistía en que el tendría que estar allí, era a la casa a la que pertenecían los Black. Pero ¿para que engañarse?, Sirius siempre había sido diferente a toda su familia, no quería decepcionarlos pero dudaba mucho de que el consiguiera ingresar en esa casa.

Sirius suspiro- Si, la estoy esperando- dijo con resignación.

- Pues no pareces muy contento- interrumpio su hermano- ¿Acaso nos echaras de menos?.

- No... eh... SI. Bueno imagino que al principio echare de menos la casa.

- No te preocupes, te enviare lechuzas mensualmente- dijo su padre dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sirius en modo de animo.

- Vamos, cariño eso es lo que este niño necesita DIS-CI-PLI-NA. Imagino que en el colegio aprenderá lo que es eso, en mi época lo aprendíamos, aunque no se si con ese nuevo director... Dumblodore... o Dumblidure... o... como se llame. Pero de todas formas no habrá ningún peligro,... si ingresa en Slytherin claro...

Su madre ya había dudado lo que parcialmente era cierto. Dudaba que Sirius entrara en Slytherin desde el momento en que se hablo de Hogwarts.

- Esta claro que entrara en Slytherin, tu y yo fuimos seleccionados para esa casa- argumento su padre apoyando a Sirius, su padre siempre intentaba defenderlo de las criticas de su hermano y su madre, era como si no quisiera aceptar que Sirius fuera tan distinto a la familia como estos decían.

- Yo lo tengo claro... iré a Slytherin. – su madre se volvió a Regulus y le dedico una sonrisa que a simple vista parecía maternal.

- Claro que si... mi tesoro, tu lo tienes muy claro. – la señora Black acaricio el pelo de su hijo.

En ese momento, Kreacher entro en el comedor arrastrando un carrito donde llevaba la comida, sus padres lo miraron con arrogancia que era como usualmente lo trataban. Su hermano aprovecho el despiste para sacarle la lengua a Sirius.

- Estas mas feo así- le susurro y desvió la mirada de la alargada cara de su hermano menor. Sirius estaba triste, le ponía triste que su hermano lo despreciara aunque ya se hubiera acostumbrado, pero su madre...

- Por cierto- comento su padre mientras Kreacher servia el café y las magdalenas.- ya sabéis por lo que me he pasado por casa. Mañana es la reunión de la familia, antes del ingreso en Hogwarts como ya sabéis este año dos miembros de la familia ingresaran en el colegio y... bueno me gustaria que os portarais bien en la reunion familiar aunque siempre lo haceis...

- Bueno si, en las reuniones familiares se nota mucho quien saldrá adelante y quien no sino mira a... bueno mi querida nuera no quiere que pronuncie su nombre pero... Andrómeda. Ya eligió el camino equivocado.- dijo su madre en voz baja como si la madre de Andrómeda le fuera a oír.- Sirius, tu te juntabas mucho con ella ¿no? Me pregunto si es ella la que te mete esas ideas en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ideas? –pregunto Sirius con interés, lo cierto es que el tema de Andrómeda le había dolido mucho, ella había sido su prima favorita y tal vez en la reunión familiar de mañana ni siquiera se presentara. Sirius temió no volverla a ver jamás.

- Esas ideas... esa forma de comportarte tan anormal- su hermano rió por lo bajo- ¿acaso quieres terminar como tu prima?. Relacionándote con muggles, mi nuera dijo que hasta se quería casar con ese Ted Tonks...

Pero su madre fue interrumpida cuando Sirius se levanto de la mesa y corrió a las escaleras. Recorrió los pasillos de la enorme mansión , se metió en su habitación cerro la puerta y se tumbo en la cama. No quería volver a ver a su madre nunca mas, se alegraba mas que nunca en ese momento de ir interno a un colegio. Andrómeda estaba en el ultimo curso de Hogwarts, podría verla, un sentimiento alumbro su corazón. Aunque ella no fuese a la misma casa que el, lo sabia porque eso era una de las cosas que mas habia criticado su madre de ella. A su madre jamás le cayo bien su sobrina mayor Andrómeda.

El sin embargo siempre había considerado a Andrómeda como una amiga, su única amiga, incluso de pequeño había sentido amor por ella, tal vez porque nunca nadie le habia comprendido tanto como ella, con el tiempo el amor se desvaneció pero quedo aquella gran amistad entre ellos dos. Andrómeda era muy diferente a sus dos hermanas, tenia los ojos castaños y el pelo... bueno en realidad Sirius no sabia como lo tenia, era una metamorfomaga y se lo cambiaba constantemente, pero si podía apreciar su tez morena poco común en los Black. Sus dos otras hermanas se llamaban Bellatrix y Narcissa. Narcissa era mayor que Bellatrix, tenia un año menos que Andrómeda, era muy guapa, rubia, ojos claros y tez blanca la perfecta Black. Aunque por dentro no era tan hermosa como por fuera, normalmente se pavoneaba por las fiestas que su familia organizaba con Regulus, como buenos hermanos menores se dedicaban a criticarle a el y a Andrómeda. A lo que Sirius y Andrómeda respondían, para Andrómeda Narcissa siempre había tenido cara de amargada. Por ultimo, Bellatrix, era la hermana mas callada y de la que menos sabia, a pesar, de que tuviera los mismos años que el, no solo se parecía en eso, era una autentica fotocopia de Sirius solo que en mujer. Sirius siempre había pensado que era lo mas parecido físicamente a el que había encontrado en la familia.

Cuando Sirius bajo de sus meditaciones, se encontró aburrido y hambriento. Y de repente, una idea cruzo sus pensamientos y se levanto. Desarmo la cama que había sido echa por Kreacher aquella misma mañana y encontró debajo del colchón una bolsa de oro. Su tío Alphard siempre le daba propinas y el como era lógico las guardaba lejos de las miradas de su hermano. Luego salió de su habitación, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. En sus días de claustro en Grimmauld Place había encontrado una habitación secreta dentro de la casa. Y no solo secreta también era bastante útil, Sirius dedujo que algún antiguo miembro de su familia la utilizaba para viajar lejos de aquella horrible casa.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta vieja, su madre nunca la abría, decía que era una habitación vieja y llena de polvo y que no mantenía a Kreacher para que limpiara cosas que no se utilizaban. Cuando Sirius entro, la habitación estaba a oscuras, un día oyó por la radio mágica que los muggles tenían luces que siempre podían encender, en eso realmente les envidiaba. Sirius saco la varita:

- Lumos!- el único hechizo útil que le había enseñado su madre y probablemente uno de los pocos que sabia. Ante el apareció una habitación de tamaño mediano, llena de polvo, en la cama con dosel se podían apreciar algunas telarañas con sus respectivas habitantes.

En la pared izquierda de la habitación se encontraba una ventana, pero no era una ventana cualquiera ni siquiera se le podía denominar ventana. Era una especie de armario con dos puertas pegado al suelo y que en las puertas tenia unas vidrieras y en vez de tener pomos tenia una cerradura. Sirius rebusco en el cajón de la mesita de la habitación y en la parte de arriba de este, agarrada en un hierro había una pequeña llave dorada. Sirius la había encontrado en una de sus incursiones por Grimmauld Place, en una de estas, se había colado en el despacho de su padre y este la tenia abandonada en un cajón debajo de un montón de papeles que parecían intentos fallidos de falsificar informes para el ministerio. Tres años después de encontrarla, se metió en esta habitación por error y descubrió que encajaba con la cerradura de aquella extraña ventana. Cuando abrías las puertas de la ventana descubrías una pequeña chimenea que en el centro tenia un botecito de cristal lleno de polvos flu. Sirius los había utilizado muchas veces para salir de su casa a escondidas. Al principio no les había encontrado utilidad puesto que no sabia ningún sitio o lugar al cual ir pero con el paso del tiempo su familia había ido a lugares con polvos flu y Sirius se había quedado con los nombres. Sus preferidos siempre habían sido el callejón Diagon y el Callejón Discrammeaded, que tenia muchos lugares de ocio para magos.

Sirius cogió un poco de polvos flu y se metió de cuclillas en la ventana. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba mucho la sensación de viajar por polvos flu, así que resoplo y se quedo un rato preparándose para el momento. Cuando vio que los polvos flu se le estaban esparciendo por el pantalón, decidió que había llegado el momento. Tiro con violencia los polvos al suelo de la chimenea y pronuncio las palabras:

- Callejón Diagon- un fuego verde lo cubrió por completo y su cabeza dio contra el techo de la chimenea. De repente se vio viajando en una espiral de colores y chimeneas.


	2. Un paseo por el Callejón Diagon

**Capitulo 2: "Una vuelta por el callejón Diagon"**

Cerró los ojos para no marearse, y deseó que el paseo por la espiral terminara. Su deseo fue cumplido cuando sintió que era absorbido por un embudo y que se caía al suelo.

Un montón de hollín se le metió en la garganta y empezó a toser. También le dolía la cabeza, por el golpe que se había dado en la pequeña chimenea de la habitación. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y salió de la enorme chimenea en la que había caído quitándose el hollín de la ropa. El ambiente que encontró alrededor era silencioso y oscuro. Para ir al Callejón Diagon, había llegado en polvos flu a muchas tiendas, pero nunca a una como esa. Era pequeña, tenebrosa y necesitaba una buena limpieza, en la parte de detrás del mostrador de la tienda se encontraban apiladas millones de cajas con símbolos raros. Sirius empezó a pensar que se había equivocado de callejón hasta que salió de la tienda, y vió la forma de la calle que efectivamente pertenecía al Callejón Diagon. Sirius miró el letrero de la tienda de la que había salido: Ollivander's.

El callejón Diagon era grande y siempre estaba frecuentado por millones de magos haciendo sus compras. A Sirius le encantaba estar allí, tenia millones de sitios donde ir y la gente de las tiendas siempre solía ser amable con él, una actitud que jamás encontró en su propia casa.

Se mezcló entre la variedad de la gente y caminó distraído mirando los escaparates. Delante de el, caminaban dos brujas con sombreros estrambóticos y que no paraban de hacerle fotos al callejón cuando veían algo que les parecía interesante, hablaban muy rápido y con acento americano, Sirius sospecho que eran extranjeras. Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron cuando el Banco de Gringotts apareció al fondo del callejón y Sirius casi tropieza con ellas, pero era porque el también había divisado algo interesante. A la izquierda de la calle, un montón de adolescentes y niños habían hecho un circulo alrededor de una tienda. Eso solo podía significarse tres cosas: Que fuera una tienda de golosinas mágicas, que fuese una tienda de escobas o que regalaran algo gratis. Sirius se alejó de la multitud y fue a ver lo que los niños estaban observando. Había acertado, en el letrero de la tienda pudo divisar el emblema de una escoba y los niños que se apretujaban contra el cristal estaban observando lógicamente una escoba. Sirius se pusó de puntillas para verla, pero solo consiguió divisar un letrero en el que ponía: "¡Nueva Nimbus 1000! 80 galeones" y entre paréntesis habían escrito: (con garantía de 7 meses). Así que se intento meter entre la gente a la fuerza, pero un muchacho con el pelo largo y grasiento le dio un empujón, Sirius tropezó y cayó contra una señora.

- ¡Ay! chico, ten mas cuidado- Sirius se volvió al escuchar la voz aguda y miró a la señora con la que había tropezado. Tenia la cara redonda, la boca grande y sonriente y el pelo rubio y muy rizado.

- Perdón- se disculpo Sirius con torpeza.

- No pasa nada, cariño ¿cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto la mujer con dulzura.

Sirius se sonrojo- eh... once.-

-Mira Dolo, casi es de tu edad, bueno tu eres un poco más mayor... pero no importa. ¡Vamos! Saluda al chico.

Sirius miro a ambos lados, esperando encontrar a la persona con la que aquella mujer estaba hablando pero no encontró a nadie. Empezó a pensar que la mujer estaba un poco loca hasta que volvió a hablar.

- ¡Uy perdona cariño!. Es que es un poco tímida- la mujer cogió a una niña de la mano y la sacó de detrás de sus piernas donde parecía estar escondida.- Mira, se llama Dolores, es mi hija. Pregúntale como se llama Dolo.– le dijo a su hija tirándole de la mano. En esta se podían apreciar caracteres de su madre, tenia la cara redonda, los ojos y la boca grande y el pelo rizado, corto y castaño. Estaba un poco regordeta y lucia una túnica que complementaba con su vestido azul, en el pelo llevaba un lazo del mismo color. La niña se saco la piruleta que llevaba de la boca, pero no le pregunto nada.

- Eh... me llamo Sirius- le dijo a la niña que se negaba hablar.

- Hola- dijo esta mirando al suelo.

- ¡Oh, es un nombre muy bonito para un chico!- dijo la madre encantada.- Yo me llamo Jane Umbridge. Dime, ¿cuál es tu apellido?, tal vez conozca a tu familia.

- Eh... mi apellido es...- A Sirius jamás le había pasado eso, pero no quería decir su apellido, no quería que la gente supiera a que familia pertenecía.- mi apellido es...- Piensa un apellido rápido, se dijo a si mismo – ...Sweet.

- Oh... Sirius Sweet, si que eres dulce- la mujer rió y Sirius se sonrojó por segunda vez- Bueno lo cierto, es que no conozco a tu familia ¡qué raro! ¿tu padre es muggle?

Sirius no pudó responder porque un hombre corpulento que parecía el padre de aquella familia, cogió a su esposa del brazo:

- Vamos cariño, no te entretengas a hablar.- la mujer siguió a su marido sin ni siquiera despedirse de Sirius. Aquella mujer era muy rara pero le pareció divertida. Sirius se alejó de la tienda de escobas con buen humor, y siguió caminando, esta vez con hambre hacia el final del callejón. Cuando estaba llegando al final de la calle, donde yacía Gringotts con su habitual color mármol. Encontró a la izquierda una heladería, donde había mesas donde sentarse y hablar. Sirius se pidió un helado de vainilla y se sentó en una mesa solo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no comía nada dulce, exactamente desde que su madre seguía la dieta del Corazón de bruja, o decía que la seguía y comía a escondidas en el baño, el verdadero resultado es que la dieta no le hacia efecto y seguía con el mismo peso de siempre, aunque ella asegurara que había adelgazado.

Sirius saboreaba su helado de vainilla cuando algo le dió en la cabeza y oyó como una bola de servilleta caía al suelo. Sirius se dio la vuelta y echo un vistazo a las mesas para averiguar quien se la había lanzado. Todo el mundo, parecía estar distraído, algunos comían, otros hablaban, otros reían pero nadie disimulaba o lo miraba. Una gota derretida de helado le resbalo por la mano, y Sirius se volvió a fijar en él. Cuando paso un tiempo, volvió a sentir que le tiraban otra bola de servilleta, esta vez, esta le dió en la espalda. Sirius se volvió a fijar en la multitud pero tampoco halló al culpable, aun así, estuvo un tiempo analizando a la gente, hasta que encontró a un chico bajito con gafas y con todo el pelo azabache revuelto comiéndose un helado de 3 bolas, solo en una mesa, como el. Algo le hacia sospechar de ese chico, si era el ¿por qué le quería tomar el pelo?. Sirius se fijó que en su mesa, tenia un servilletero, sin duda era él. Sirius intentó atraer su atención mirándole e intentando que este le mirara para adivinar si se estaba burlando pero el chico seguía mirando a un punto fijo comiéndose el helado. Sirius desistió y volvió a ponerse de frente, pero esta vez hizo una bola con una servilleta. Después de un rato, se olvido del chico y cuando termino su helado fue a levantarse. Esta vez la servilleta le paso por encima del hombro, Sirius arqueó las cejas, aquello ya era demasiado. Y sin pensarlo, cogió la bola y se la tiro al chico con gafas. La bola rebotó en la frente y fue a parar a su helado, toda su túnica se manchó de helado de chocolate. Pensó que el chico se enfadaría, incluso pensó que se iba a ver metido en una pelea, pero la reacción de este fue muy distinta porque se echo a reír. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos ¿se estaba riendo de el?.

- ¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto Sirius enfadado.

- De mi... y de ti- confesó el chico.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes contra mi?.

- Nada, solo intentaba que hablaras con migo, es que te veía sentado en la mesa solo y pensé que estarías aburrido.

Sirius se sorprendió- ¡Vaya! pues en vez de tirar papeles hubiera preferido que me llamaras.- esta vez el tono de voz no era enfadado.

Este chupó su helado y dijo.- Mmmmm... no se como te llamas.

-Sirius –dijo enseguida.

- Que nombre tan raro, el mío es James.

- Ah, ¿dónde vives?- pregunto Sirius interesado.

- En el Valle de Godric.– dijo este rápidamente y se desordeno el cabello (mas de lo que estaba).

Sirius puso cara de extrañado. No había oído ese nombre en su vida.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Dónde vives?

- En Londres.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Eh... ellos están de compras pero me dejaron aquí, no volverán hasta... muy tarde.

- Los míos también, me están comprando las cosas que necesito para Hogwarts, yo me he comprado la varita.- James saco del bolsillo de su túnica manchada una varita larga.- Me la he comprado en Ollivander's y también le he echado un vistazo a la nueva Nimbus 1000.

- ¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts? ¡Yo también voy a ir!- dijo Sirius un poco mas emocionado de lo que requería la situación.

- ¿Tu también eres de primer año?.

- Si, tengo una prima que esta estudiando allí, este va a ser su séptimo año.

- Yo no, no tengo apenas familia, mis dos padres son hijos únicos y yo también lo soy. Me encantaría tener un hermano.

- No te pierdes nada, yo tengo un hermano y es horrible.

- Ah- James se quedó parado sin saber que decir y durante ese rato se miraron, James fue el primero en apartar la mirada- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

- Si, pero no soy muy bueno, a mi prima le compraron una escoba, cuando me la dejó solo estuve tres segundos en el aire. Mas bien, me gusta ver jugar a la gente...

- Dicen que a los de primer año no les dejan ingresar en el equipo de Quidditch, pero cambiaran de opinión cuando me vean jugar a mi.

- Mmmm...

- Hola James, ¿qué pasa, te has hecho un amigo?- una mujer castaña con el pelo muy largo, apareció por detrás de James.

El chico con gafas parecía un poco molesto.- Si, mama.- dijo con brevedad y con cara de enfado.

- Mira, te he comprado todo lo que necesitas para Hogwarts, incluso, te he comprado mas cosas de las que necesitas...No me gustaría que lo pasaras mal en ese colegio SIN MI.- la mujer abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas por detrás.

- ¡MAMA! ¡Ay déjame!.- Sirius y su madre rieron y James pusó cara de pocos amigos.

La madre de James, fijó sus dos ojos castaños en Sirius- ¿quién eres tu?.- Sirius se levantó.

- Sirius Bl...- la boca de Sirius se cerró al llegar a su apellido.

- ¿Sirius qué?- dijo la mujer castaña distraída entre la multitud de compras que había hecho.

- Sirius... Blue.

- ¿Blue? ¿quiénes son tus padres? No conozco a ninguna familia de magos con el apellido Blue.

- Es que ellos son.... muggles.- Sirius se paró en seco, sus padres siempre habían dicho que los muggles eran lo más degradante del mundo mágico, tal vez había cometido un error diciendo eso. Pero la reacción de la madre de James no era la que el esperaba.

- Entiendo, no pasa nada imagino que entrar en este nuevo mundo ha sido una gran complicación para ti. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Hogwarts?

- No señora,- dijo Sirius concediéndole un gran respeto- voy a entrar este año.

- Igual que James- esta se volvió a su hijo- ¿has oído eso? Seréis compañeros de colegio.

James contestó con un gruñido, se notaba que aun estaba molesto con su madre. El silencio se apoderó de la conversación hasta que James volvió a hablar.

- Y dime ¿qué casa te gusta mas?

- ¿Casa?- dijo Sirius sin saber de lo que este le hablaba.

- Si, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas. Gryffindor Rawenclav Hufflepuff y Slytherin (Perdón si alguna esta escrita mal).- Sirius entonces comprendió de lo que James le estaba hablando, pero James no dejo de hablar.- Rawenclav es la casa de los inteligentes, Slytherin la de los orgullosos, estos me caen muy mal, Gryffindor la de los valientes y Hufflepuff... la de las sobras. ¿sabias...?

- Si, si, había oído hablar de ellas.- dijo Sirius queriendo apartarse de ese tema.

- A mi me encanta Gryffindor, toda mi familia ha ido allí, es la de los valientes, honestos... ojalá me eligieran para esa casa.

- Ojalá a mí también- dijo Sirius con un tono de tristeza en la voz.

- Pues a lo mejor vamos a la misma casa ¿te pasa algo?

- No, nada...

- Hola a todos- Sirius reconoció al hombre que habló a continuación, era sin lugar a dudas el padre de James por su parecido a él. Tenia el pelo azabache desordenado, los ojos pequeños y adornados con unas lentes similares a las de su hijo.

- Cariño, mira el pelo que llevas, arréglatelo un poco...-la madre de James se centró en su marido- este chico que acaba de venir se llama Sirius Blue, es muy simpático, dice que este año va a ingresar en Hogwarts.

- Hola- dijo el hombre y le tendió la mano- Soy George Potter.

- Un placer- dijo Sirius intentando ser breve.

- James es hora de irnos a casa, ya hemos comprado todo lo que necesitábamos.

- Eh si... adiós Sirius- dijo James, un poco decepcionado de no poder quedarse mas rato con su nuevo amigo.

- Adiós cariño- le dijo la mujer con simpatía.

- Adiós.

Mientras la familia Potter se alejaba por las entrañas del callejón, Sirius se preguntaba porque les había mentido acerca del apellido, cuando estuviera en Hogwarts James descubriría que su verdadero apellido era Black. Además, esa familia era diferente de las que había conocido, esa familia era mas ¿tolerante?....

* * *

**Hola, este capitulo es un poco mas divertido para los pocos que estén leyendo mi fic. Contestó a los rewiev.**

**Uruguaya: Hola Mariela me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Cuando me mandastes el rewiev me meti en tu nombre y empece a leer tu fic Sexto año: Ya era hora esta muy interesante, te mandare un review con mi opinion. Por cierto en lo de nuera tenias tu razon Tonks es la sobrina de la madre de Sirius (el no tiene ningun hermano mayor). Tambien te queria decir que soy un tio asi que en todo caso seria "malo". Gracias y Ta' logo.**

**Vicky: Me alegro de que me escribas aunque haya sido tarde ¿y que es eso de que me voy por ahí? Seras mala... que comentarios haces en lugares publicos llenos de gente. Y haber cuando escribes tu algun fic que no se para que te has hecho la cuenta XD!!!**


	3. La desafortunada noticia

Capitulo 3: La desafortunada noticia.

Cuando Sirius llegó al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, se tumbó en la cama y rememoró los momentos vividos en el Callejón Diagon. Le alegró haber conocido a ese chico, tal vez cuando llegará a Hogwarts, se hicieran mas amigos. Entonces, se arrepintió de haberle mentido en el apellido. Sirius no pensó en como se lo explicaría, pero tenía esperanza y optimismo, cosa que no tenia todos los días. También pensó sobre el tema de las casas. Slytherin no era, ni mucho menos, la que más le gustaba. Se imaginó en Rawenclav, el siempre se había considerado inteligente y le habían gustado los libros, pero no se imaginaba como un empollón sabelotodo. Y luego, estaba Gryffindor, donde lo que más valoraban era la honestidad y la valentía, a simple vista sonaba como en los cuentos de hadas, pero eso era preferible a ser ambicioso y deseoso de poder. Le encantaría estar en Gryffindor, Sirius se durmió pensando en aquello.

Unos golpes le despertaron. Esto ya empezaba a ser rayante. Sirius se despertó como la mañana anterior, con la única diferencia que en esta ocasión la habitación si estaba ordenada.

- ¡Maldito Kreacher? ¿Qué querrá ahora?- voceó para que Kreacher lo oyera.

Tropezó con la cama varias veces hasta llegar a abrir la puerta. Donde detrás de ella, Kreacher lo miraba con sus ojos azules malévolos y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó con brusquedad.

- ¡Yo no!. Es lo que quiere su señora madre. Me ha mandado que llame al joven señor.- dijo Kreacher aparentando inocencia.

- ¿De verdad? Se ha acordado de que tiene otro hijo. ¡Vaya! ¿tiene fiebre?

Kreacher ignoró el comentario.- A propósito, ¿en que lugar de la casa estuvo el joven amo ayer por la tarde?

Sirius detectó el peligro. En ese momento muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza. Entre ellas, si Kreacher le habría visto o si hubiera sospechado algo.

- En mi cuarto- dijo todo lo convincente posible.

- Que extraño, fui a su habitación a llamarle varias veces, y el joven señor no me contestó- dijo Kreacher intentando detectar la mentira en los ojos grises de Sirius.- ya sabe que hay ciertos lugares de la casa en las que el señor no puede entrar...

-Si y cuando tengas alguna prueba de que yo he estado en esos lugares me vienes a dar la paliza otro rato, elfo estúpido.- pero Kreacher le lanzó una mirada que le indicó que no se iba a dar por vencido.- Y ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi la señora?.

- Si se refiere a su señora madre, me ha ordenado que le diga que vaya a su habitación a verla, tiene algo importante que decirle, imagino que querrá saber que es...-

- El suspense me esta matando- y sin mas Sirius salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo, pero entonces, se paró en seco.- ¿dónde dices que mi madre me ha citado?

- En su habitación- dijo Kreacher sin interés alguno.

Al la izquierda del final del pasillo de su habitación, se encontraban unas largas escaleras decoradas con una alfombra elegante pero antigua. Sirius solo había subido por aquella escalera en una ocasión, cuando había ido al despacho de su padre ha fisgonear. El despacho de su padre era una de las habitaciones que estaban prohibidas para el.

A los lados de la escalera había colgados cuadros con extraños personajes pertenecientes a la familia y dos cabezas de elfos cortadas. Cuando llegó al tope de la escalera divisó al a izquierda una puerta cerrada, Sirius había vivido en Grimmauld Place toda la vida, pero nunca había entrado en aquella habitación. Sirius golpeó la puerta y se prometió a si mismo ser educado.

- Pasa- dijo una voz desde dentro de la habitación. Sirius entró en la enorme habitación. Lo que mas llamaba la atención de toda ella, era la enorme cama de seda y el gran ventanal del fondo, donde se podía apreciar la luz de la mañana. Allí en una silla grande, cerca de una mesa donde se apreciaban dos jaulas con búhos se encontraba su madre sentaba. En su cara adornada por sus inmensos bucles se vislumbró una falsa sonrisa.

- Sirius, cariño- su madre hizo ademán de levantarse pero al final decidió quedarse sentada. Daba la impresión que el peso de su cuerpo no le dejaba mantenerse en pie pero el sabia que era porque estaba nerviosa.- Siéntate- le indicó una silla de las mismas dimensiones cerca de ella.- tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó. Su madre tocó cada uno de sus inmensos anillos de oro y comenzó a hablar.

- Veras... es que he estado pensando... y... ayer estuve en el Callejón Diagon.- a Sirius le dio un vuelco el corazón. De repente, su cerebro empezó a funcionar muy deprisa. Su madre le habría visto en el Callejón Diagon, y se lo habría dicho a Kreacher, por eso, el le había hecho esas preguntas. Porque el sabia que no había estado en casa.- Y.... te compre cosas para tu nuevo colegio.

Sirius intentó hacerse el inocente.- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con nerviosismo- Pero... si ya me compraste todo lo necesario para ir a Hogwarts.- aquello no era una técnica de disimuló, era la verdad, hacia poco que su madre había ido con el al Callejón Diagon a comprar la lista de cosas.

- Era eso de lo que quería hablarte, he decidido que no vayas a Hogwarts, porque...- pero la voz de su madre fue interrumpida.

- ¿¡QUE?! ¿Por qué no?

Su madre se sorprendió por el gritó de su hijo, y dio un respingo.

- ¡Ay! es lo que te intentaba explicar- dijo ésta molesta.- es que allí esta tu prima y aunque solo vaya a estar su ultimo año, se que te mete cosas extrañas en la cabeza sobre la familia, no quiero que vayas, además ¿y si el Sombrero Seleccionador te elige para otra casa?. Serias la vergüenza de la familia. En Durmstang todos los alumnos aprenden Artes Oscuras y son educados como es debido, con disciplina y mano dura, esa es la buena educación. Creo que ese ambiente te vendrá mejor...

- Escucha mama, a mi me gusta Hogwarts. No quiero ir a una escuela de artes oscuras, me meteré en esa estúpida casa, pero no me mandes a otro colegio.

Su madre lo miró furiosa- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así?. ¿Ves como hay que corregir tu comportamiento?. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco como tu hermano?.

A Sirius aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón.- Muy simple, porque yo NO soy mi hermano.

- Pues ojalá lo fueras- dijo su madre entre dientes después de que terminara de hablar. Sirius, jamás había sentido tanto odio hacia su madre como en ese momento. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Su madre lo miró, y el sabia que ella detectaba su furia. Pero por un momento, sin saber porque, en los ojos negros de su madre se pudo apreciar el miedo. Sirius se sorprendió ante esa sensación, y entonces su madre miró a otro lado y volvió a hablar:

- Iras a Durmstang, no me fió del nuevo director de Hogwarts, ni tampoco me fió de tu prima Andromeda- los ojos de su madre brillaron.- casarse con un muggle y ensuciar su sangre ¿a quien se le ocurre?.

- ¿De verdad eso es tan importante?

- ¿¡QUE SI ES IMPORTANTE?! Pero hijo... ¿no te he enseñado durante toda tu vida, que eso es lo peor que le puede pasar a un mago?

- ¿Por qué?. Seguro que hay gente con sangre no mágica mejor que tu.- las palabras salieron solas de su boca, y el efecto que produjeron fue horrible. Se había pasado. Sirius esperó la reacción pero se estuvo quieto. Su madre le abofeteó.

- Tu traerás la desgracia a esta familia, recuerda bien mis palabras.

Sirius se toco la cara, estaba roja y en el labio superior tenia una gota de sangre. (me parece que lo estoy exagerando)

- Yo no la voy a traer, ya la habéis traído.

- Vete de aquí, no te quiero ver- dijo su madre con desdén.

Sirius no rechistó, se fue y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y en el penúltimo peldaño se resbaló y cayó de culo. Sus ojos se pusieron borrosos y comenzó a llorar, mas de pena por si mismo que de otra cosa. Nunca volvería a ver a su prima, nunca volvería a ver a James, su madre nunca pensaría bien de el. El llanto se hizo mas fuerte durante un rato, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¿Sirius? ¿qué te pasa?- reconoció la voz enseguida.

Sirius miró hacia arriba. La figura alta de su padre se formó entre las sombras, pero este no lucia tan elegante como siempre. Todo su pelo estaba revuelto, su ropa estaba manchada, tenia ojeras en los ojos, que tenían una impresión cansada y en uno de ellos tenia una herida bastante grande.

- ¿Qué te ha...?- comenzó a decir estupefacto Sirius.

- Hijo... ven a tu habitación y cuéntame lo que te pasa.- una voz cansada surgió de su padre que lo cogió del brazo con una fuerza inexistente y lo levantó. Por el camino hasta su cuarto, Sirius se fijó que su padre andaba tambaleándose y cuando llegaron a la habitación le costó sentarse en la cama, el también se sentó después de su padre.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?- dijo su padre y el interés surgió en sus cansados ojos.

- Es mama, ¿por qué no me avisaste de que me ibais a cambiar de colegio?- preguntó Sirius con los ojos tristes. Aquello le parecía hasta vergonzoso, su padre nunca le había visto llorar, pero estaba demasiado desilusionado.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó su padre extrañado al momento.

- No se porque dudáis tanto de que yo iré a Slytherin, haré todo lo posible para entrar, si es lo que queréis oír, pero no quiero ir a un maldito colegio en el que enseñen artes oscuras y en el que traten a los alumnos como si fueran un ejercito.

- ¿De que hablas?. En Hogwarts no tratan a la gente así, yo he ido y es un colegio normal.

- En Hogwarts no, pero en Durmstang...- estalló Sirius.

- ¿Durmstang?, ¿qué pasa con Durmstang?

- Mama ha dicho que voy a ir allí.- dijo sorprendido de que su padre no supiese nada.- Se que mi prima no os cae bien, pero a mi si y me gustaría estar con ella y conocí a un chico en el Callejón Diagon que iba a ir a Hogwarts y ya no podré ir con el.- las lagrimas volvieron a surgir por sus ojos.- Mi madre piensa que decepcionare a la familia, nadie aquí confía en mi.

-Sirius, yo si CONFIO en ti, y quiero que vayas a Hogwarts. Las artes oscuras son interesantes pero yo no quiero que vayas a un colegio exclusivamente para aprenderlas. Si tu crees que vas a estar mejor en Hogwarts, iras allí.- Sirius lo miró con cierta inseguridad. Por un momento se había sentido muy unido a su padre, mas incluso que en toda su vida.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con intención de insistir.

- Te lo prometo- y entonces Sirius supo que era verdad, que su padre lo había prometido y lo iba a cumplir.

Sirius sonrió y su padre le devolvió la sonrisa. La única sonrisa de su padre aquella noche y se dio cuenta de algo.

- Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado a ti?- dijo y los ojos de Sirius fueron directos a la herida en su ojo y a su ropa manchada.

Su padre desvió la mirada.- Negocios- dijo y su voz tembló.

- ¿Qué clase de negocios son? ¿Quieres decir que alguien te ha hecho eso?- frunció el ceño

- Si, bueno... creo que eres lo bastante mayor para entenderlo, pero... no le digas nada a tu madre ni a tu hermano, por favor. Veras, he estado haciendo negocios con un hombre muy peligroso, y creo que nos va a pagar mucho dinero. Pero le prometí una cosa y no he podido hacerla así que sus seguidores me amenazaron. Pero, cuando termine los negocios con el, tendré el dinero suficiente y os comprare una escoba a tu hermano y a ti. ¿Quieres?.- su padre volvió a sonreír intentando que Sirius se alegrara.

Pero a Sirius esa historia le daba mala espina.- ¿Te han amenazado?. Yo diría mas bien que han cumplido su amenaza, no hace falta que te arriesgues tanto por nosotros, ya tenemos mucho dinero y no sabes si esos hombres tienen malas intenciones.

- No te preocupes por mí, se que no lo entiendes muy bien pero necesito hacer esos negocios... tu solo preocúpate de estar bien en Hogwarts ¿de acuerdo?.

- De acuerdo.- alguien llamó a la puerta y se escucharon ruidos abajo.

- Oh, tengo que bajar, hoy es la reunión familiar, ya sabes....- su padre se levantó y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Pero por un momento, Sirius no sintió la marcha de su padre. Su cabeza estaba llena de cosas. Por un lado, siempre había pensado que su padre se traía entre manos negocios sucios pero jamás pensó que fueran tan graves y por otro lado, había olvidado por completo la reunión familiar, Sirius ya daba por echo que Andrómeda no iba a venir.

Se sentó en su mesa y recapacitó. Sabia que el búho que su familia utilizaba era muy inteligente y que a lo mejor podría llevarle un mensaje a Andrómeda sin que el supiese el lugar donde se encontraba. El estaba seguro de que esa reunión familiar seria bastante aburrida y que su hermano y su prima Narcissa se lo harían pasar mal. Así que para ahorrar tiempo se sentó en su mesa y le escribió una carta a su prima Andromedaque era con la que mas hubiera deseado estar aquel día. Después de un rato recapacitando escribió una carta bastante escueta, pero no se esmeró mas porque no sabia si iba a llegar a su destino y porque tampoco quería que su hermano se enterara de lo que había puesto y fuera enseguida a chivarse a su madre.

Querida Andromeda:

Te preguntaras quien soy y porque te escribo. Lo cierto, es que hoy se va a celebrar la reunión familiar de todos los años y voy a lamentar mucho que no estés, sobre todo cuando tu hermana y mi hermano empiecen a incordiar. Espero que me escribas una respuesta si te llega esta carta y me hagas saber de tu vida. Con cariño.

Tu primo Sirius

Sirius se metió el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo y salió de su habitación. Desde arriba, se podían oír voces de gente y ruidos procedentes del piso de abajo. Cualquiera se hubiera alegrado pero Sirius en vez de eso, mas bien se entristeció y corrió a la lechuzeria para hacer tiempo. Pero por el camino se encontró a alguien familiar.

- Hombre pero si esta aquí mi sobrino.- Su tía lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

- Tia Selene. Hola ¿cómo estas?- le preguntó haciendo ademán de que lo bajara.

- Muy bien- contestó con alegría, pero Sirius sabia que aquello no era verdad, desde que Andrómeda se había ido de su casa, su tía Selene no había parado de llorar.- ¿y que tal estas tú?. Tu padre me ha dicho que pronto vas a ingresar en Hogwarts.¡Oh yo también estuve en Hogwarts!. Allí conocí a tu tío. Ven, vamos a bajar a la salita de tu madre. El elfo ha preparado unos aperitivos excelentes.- dijo su tía con una risa fingida. Desde luego, que desde lo de su hija se le había ido un poco la cabeza.

Selene y él bajaron hasta la sala de invitados. Era una gran sala ocupada por una mesa muy larga y muy decorada, allí yacían la mitad de los componentes de la familia Black que también se podían ver reflejados en el enorme tapiz de la izquierda que servia de árbol genealógico.

Sentados en las sillas pudo apreciar a su hermano y Narcissa que lo miraban con interés. Sirius centró su mirada en ellos.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo su tía Selene atrayendo su atención.- tu prima también va a entrar en Hogwarts este año.

- ¿Cómo?- bien sabia que Narcissa ese año iba a cursar 6º y que de ninguna forma ese año era su año de ingreso. Tal vez lo de su tía fuese serio de verdad, pero Sirius no le hizo mucho caso y siguió con la vista fijada en las intenciones de Narcissa y Regulus.

- Bueno, quédate con Bellatrix un rato, así os iréis conociendo, aunque ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros en Hogwarts.

Sirius miró a la hermosa chica de pelo negro y ojos claros que le observaba con los ojos abiertos. ¡Que tonto había sido! La que ingresaba ese año en Hogwarts era Bellatrix, no su prima Narcissa.

- Hola Bellatrix.


	4. Bellatrix

**Capitulo 4: Bellatrix**

- Hola.- saludó tímidamente y mirando al suelo marcó un circulo con el pie. Sirius se sentía extraño así, lo cierto es que no sabia mucho de la vida de su prima Bellatrix. Siempre que se habían visto, ella siempre había permanecido pegada a su madre y nunca se habían dirigido la palabra.

- Eh... hola- dijo Sirius y se quedo un poco cortado, pensando en que decir a continuación- ¿Así que vas a ingresar en Hogwarts? ¿eh?.

- Si- dijo ella con su mirada centrada en el suelo.

- Yo también ¿te gusta eso de ir interna a un colegio?- preguntó Sirius intentando llegar a algún tema de conversación.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando al suelo incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

- Andrómeda siempre dijo que daban bien de comer...- Sirius se dejó la frase a medias, no sabia si era conveniente hablar de Andrómeda delante de Bellatrix.

- Si- la muchacha alzó un poco la vista. Sirius se alegro de haber conseguido algo, aunque ella solo diera cortas contestaciones. Estaría bien caerle bien.

Mmmm...- dijo pensando en alguna propuesta que hacerle.

- Hola hermanito- una voz aguda interrumpió a Sirius.- ¿Qué haces? ¿echas de menos a tu querida prima Andrómeda?- su hermano apareció por detrás de Bellatrix con Narcissa sonriendo.

- Esta mañana te vi con papa llorando, imagino que no pudiste soportar la perdida de tu amada.- dijo Regulus mirando a Narcissa para que se divirtiera con el comentario. Efectivamente, Narcissa rió en el instante y le siguió el juego a su primo.

- Si, yo creo que eres el único de la familia que lamenta que no haya venido.- dijo Narcissa mirándolo de arriba a abajo.- Yo creo que deberías olvidarte de ella, porque ha sido capaz de enamorarse de un muggle antes que de ti.- Narcissa rió con ganas y Sirius se puso rojo.

- Yo si lamento que no haya venido.- la voz de Bellatrix interrumpió la escandalosa risa de su hermana. Regulus abrió la boca y la observo con atención, como sin poderse creer que hubiera hablado.

- Vaya, pensé que eras muda.- le espetó este, como maldiciendo que hubiera interrumpido la humillación de Sirius. Pero Bellatrix solo se limitó a observarlo con sus enormes ojos claros y Regulus le devolvió la mirada extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

- Eso es porque nunca te has molestado en hablar con migo.- dijo Bellatrix apartando los ojos hipnotizantes de el y haciendo que su pelo se moviese con rapidez.

- Vamonos.- le indicó Narcissa dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su hermana.- esto es penoso.- y Regulus y Narcissa se fueron por la puerta del salón hacia el interior de la casa. Acto seguido, Bellatrix hizo una mueca maliciosa y volvió a mirar al suelo para seguir haciendo círculos con el pie.

- Gracias por ayudarme a echarlos, aunque lo hayas conseguido tu sola.- le dijo Sirius con picardía.- ¿de verdad echas de menos a tu hermana?.

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza y por primera vez le miró a los ojos.- Si, las cosas sin ella van a ser mas aburridas.

- Bueno... pero en Hogwarts la podremos ver ¿no?. Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde se aloja ahora?

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

- Ah, que pena...-pero Sirius dejó de hablar cuando un hombre de piel morena y un poco gordo apareció en el salón quitándose un sombrero puntiagudo de la cabeza. Sirius lo miró sonriendo y Bellatrix al observar la reacción de Sirius también se fijó en el.

- ¡¡¡ALPHARD!!!- exclamó el padre de Sirius con alegría.

- Hola hermano,- dijo su tío Alphard saludando a su hermano con un abrazo.

- Ejem...- la madre de Sirius apareció con el mismo traje rosa que había llevado en el desayuno el día anterior y le tendió la mano a Alphard con distancia.

- Hola querida- saludo con educación su tío haciendo una reverencia, su madre le contestó con una de sus falsas sonrisas. De bien era sabido en la familia que su tío y ella no se habían llevado muy bien.

Alphard fijó la vista en Sirius y Bellatrix.

- Hola Sirius ¿cómo esta mi sobrino favorito?- le saludó su tío acariciándole el pelo.- ¿y esta chica tan bonita que esta tu lado quien es?- dijo cogiendo a Bellatrix en brazos y esta se sonrojó.

- Bueno Alphard... siento que no podamos estar mas tiempo juntos, es que tengo negocios que atender esta noche ¿sabes?. Y son muy importantes para mi... si no me voy ya, voy a llegar tarde, tendré que utilizar los polvos flu de la chimenea de mi despacho.- dijo su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿De veras?- dijo meciendo a Bellatrix entre los brazos- ¿dónde son esos negocios?.

- En el Callejón Knockturn... son gente rara... ya sabes.

- ¿Si? Bueno... pues entonces adiós, espero que tus negocios acaben pronto y nos podamos ver esta noche o mañana. Lo digo porque a lo mejor me quedo a dormir aquí.- dijo Alphard mirando a su padre.

- Oh claro, díselo a mi mujer ella te preparara una habitación de invitados.- Sirius noto como su tío hacia una mueca.- Bueno... adiós Alphard, adiós Sirius.- dijo su padre despidiéndose de su hijo.

Cuando su padre se alejó, su tío dejó a Bellatrix en el suelo.- Tomad chicos.- su tío saco de su bolsillo dos pequeñas bolsas atadas y le tendió una a cada uno. Cuando Bellatrix cogió su bolsa, noto que algo tintineaba en su interior, sin duda les había dado monedas de oro.- Guardadlas bien- dijo cucando el ojo y sin mas, se fue hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados todos los familiares.

Sirius guardó la bolsa rápido en su bolsillo y Bellatrix abrió la suya y exclamó:

- ¡Es dinero!- dijo con los ojos mas abiertos de cómo solía tenerlos habitualmente.

Sirius se puso un dedo en la boca- Shhhh, calla, si se entera mi hermano de que mi tío me ha dado dinero se lo dirá a mi madre y me lo quitara. Bellatrix se quedó sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza y se guardó el dinero en los bolsillos de su túnica de gala azul.

- ¿Nos vamos de aquí?- preguntó Sirius mirando el salón donde todo el mundo hablaba y recordando algo.- tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

- Vale- dijo Bellatrix y siguió a Sirius fuera del salón.

Durante un rato Sirius caminó por la casa notando que ella le seguía hasta que llegó a las escaleras que subían a la parte de arriba.

- ¿Qué es eso que querías enseñarme?- preguntó Bellatrix impaciente.

- Ah bueno, veras... le escribí una carta a tu hermana y había pensado que podríamos enviársela.- dijo Sirius en tono de propuesta.

-Ah, ¿sabes donde vive ahora?- dijo su voz detrás de él.

- No, pero recuerdo que un día mi padre le ordenó a Stela que le llevara una carta a un hombre sin dirección y consiguió llevársela.

- ¿Stela? ¿Quién es Stela?- preguntó Bellatrix extrañada.

- Es la lechuza de la familia.- explicó Sirius.- esta ya un poco vieja pero es muy inteligente, mi padre aun la utiliza para importantes envíos.

- ¿Vamos a subir a la lechuzeria?- dijo con extraña fascinación.

- Eh, si- Sirius se detuvo porque escucho un ruido.- ¿Has oído eso?.

- ¿El que?- estaba claro que no lo había oído.

- He escuchado un ruido, no me gustaría que mi hermano y Narcissa nos estuvieran siguiendo sobre todo, porque podría tener problemas con mi madre.

Bellatrix se quedó quieta y afinó el oído.- Me parece que no oigo nada.

- Mejor- dijo Sirius y continuó subiendo.

Después de mucho subir escaleras llegaron a la parte mas alta de la casa, donde se encontraba la puerta de la lechuzeria. Era una puerta vieja y se mantenía cerrada con un alambre. Desde fuera se podían oír a las lechuzas armar jaleo. Sirius miro a su espalda para asegurarse de que nadie les seguía.

- Si quieres yo vigilo mientras tu mandas la carta.- dijo la morena al detectar la preocupación de Sirius.

- No te preocupes, si nos han estado siguiendo, entraran de todas formas.- dijo y quito el alambre de la puerta para tirar de ella.

Cuando la abrió, un olor a pájaro inundo el pasillo, sin mencionar el ruido de las lechuzas. La lechuzeria de Grimmauld Place era una pequeña habitación de gran altura. En la parte mas alta tenia dos ventanas abiertas que era por donde solían entrar las lechuzas y tenia colgados en las paredes algunos palos donde las lechuzas reposaban y dormían. En el suelo había un comedero lleno de pienso y otro lleno de agua. Los dos entraron rápido y cerraron la puerta.

Sirius se sacó la carta de su prima del bolsillo, y la bolsa de oro de su tío Alphard cayó al suelo haciendo que su contenido sonase en el suelo de la lechuzeria.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó cogiendo la bolsa de oro y poniéndola en una mesa vieja llena de plumas y mierda.

- ¿Dónde esta Stela?- preguntó Bellatrix mirando a arriba donde todas las lechuzas descansaban en los palos. Una lechuza blanca y con las plumas moteadas bajó y se poso en el suelo como si hubiera entendido que la llamaban.

- Hola Stela- dijo Sirius y se agachó para atarle la carta en la pata.- Llévale esto a Andrómeda.. Llévaselo a Andrómeda. ¿me entiendes?.

La lechuza no contestó pero al segundo salió volando por la ventana.

- Espero que lo haya entendido.- dijo Sirius pero notó que Bellatrix estaba quieta como pendiente de otra cosa. Al hacerse el silencio, descubrió de lo que estaba pendiente. Se oían pasos y la puerta de la lechuzeria se abrió y apareció su hermano.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿ahora os gusta estar entre mierda?- preguntó su hermano con superioridad, Narcissa entró después de él tapándose la nariz.

- No- contestó Bellatrix como si no fuera una pregunta retórica.

- Hemos venido a darle de comer a las lechuzas ¿no tenéis otra diversión que seguirnos?

- La verdad es que no hermanito, las cosas están muy aburridas abajo, pero tampoco es que os echemos de menos.- dijo Regulus sonriendo.- ¿y dime que es eso de que habéis venido a darle de comer a las lechuzas?. Kreacher vino a darles esta mañana.

- A ti no te importa lo que hagamos.- le cortó Bellatrix y Narcissa le dedico una segunda mirada de odio a su hermana.

- ¿Sabes?. Estas mas guapa callada.- le dijo Regulus entrecerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió algo ilumino su rostro.- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa donde Sirius había dejado al bolsa de oro. Regulus la cogió entre las manos pero Sirius permaneció quieto.- ¿Quién te la ha dado?.

- Nadie, son mis ahorros.- dijo Sirius con una mirada de advertencia.

- Pues si que ahorras tu rápido.- dijo abriendo la bolsa y mirando el contenido.- Creo que se la llevare a mama para asegurarme de que no me estas mintiendo.- dijo y Narcissa se rió de él desde la puerta. Sirius sabia que se iba a quedar sin bolsa de oro, por mas que le doliera, cuando Regulus le llevara la bolsa a su madre, esta le quitaría el dinero. Observo con melancolía como su hermano se dirigía a la puerta con la bolsa entre las manos cuando alguien se la quito.

- ¡Es mía!. Si la quieres, quítamela.- Regulus observo con los ojos abiertos como Bellatrix le había quitado la pequeña bolsa de las manos. Este arremetió contra ella pero le lanzó la bolsa a Sirius que la cogió con habilidad.

Narcissa y su hermano se pusieron contra la puerta para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos saliera.

- Ven, cogela.- Sirius le tendió la bolsa a su hermano y este avanzó hacia ella, pero cuando parecía que la iba a coger, le pasó la bolsa a Bellatrix quien salió corriendo hacia la puerta y tiró a su hermana que cayó al suelo.

Sirius salió detrás de ella y ambos bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa. Su hermano les seguía y parecía que les pisaba los talones, así que, adelantó a Bellatrix y le dijo:

- Corre y sígueme a mí.- esta no contesto pero la bolsa que tenia entre las manos no paraba de sonar de lo rápido que corría. Cuando Sirius llegó al segundo piso, descubrió a lo lejos la puerta de su habitación abierta y aceleró las piernas.

- No te separes, ya falta poco.- le dijo cuando noto que la chica jadeaba de cansancio y con un movimiento rápido cogió a Bellatrix del brazo, la introdujo con él en la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Por detrás de la puerta, oyó como su hermano golpeaba la puerta y gritaba:

- ¡Abre Sirius, se lo diré a mama!.

Bellatrix y Sirius comenzaron a reír, aunque sus risas eran ahogadas porque les faltaba el aire. Después de un rato, cuando Regulus dejó de golpear la puerta, Sirius cogió la bolsa de oro y empezó a buscar un escondite para ella.

- ¿Crees que se chivaran a tu tía y a mi madre?- preguntó Bellatrix mientras Sirius probaba a esconder la bolsa detrás de un espejo.

- Puede ser, espero que para entonces mi madre ya este borracha.- le contestó con sencillez.

- ¿Qué tal si la escondes detrás del armario?- le sugirió Bellatrix observando la habitación.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, Kreacher esconde ahí trozos de queso, ya lo he pillado muchas veces. Seguro que la encontrara.

Sirius rebuscó en el cajón de su mesa y encontró un rollo de celo mágico. Luego cogió la bolsa y la pego con celo en la parte de arriba de debajo de su mesa.

- No creo que aquí lo encuentren por ahora.- dijo y se levantó tan rápido como pudo.- Será mejor que bajemos abajo antes de que Regulus convenza a mi madre para que suba a la habitación.

-Tienes una habitación muy bonita.

Sirius la miró, una sonrisa surgió en sus pequeños labios y se quedo hipnotizado mirando sus ojos azules brillantes que contrastaban con su pelo largo negro y liso que resaltaba toda su hermosura.

- Tu también eres muy bonita.- Bellatrix se sonrojó y miró al suelo y Sirius no pudo creer que hubiera dicho eso.

- ¿Bajamos?- le preguntó intentando romper el hielo de la situación. Bellatrix asintió aun sonrojada y abrió la puerta para salir.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Sirius se esperó lo peor. En cuanto los vieron, Regulus corrió a avisar a su madre para acusar a Sirius, y Narcissa se dirigió a Bellatrix y comenzó a gritarle enseñando su vestido manchado de plumas y heces de lechuzas y con todo su pelo rubio de bucles despeinado.

- Mama, Sirius tiene dinero escondido y se ha encerrado en su habitación y no me ha dejado pasar.

Pero la madre de Sirius que estaba hablando con Selene parecía un poco molesta por la interrupción.

- Son mis ahorros.- contestó Sirius indignado.

- Sirius, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no interrumpas a los mayores?.- Regulus lloriqueo y se marchó malhumorado.

Pero Sirius intentó insistir.- Mama, tenia dinero ahorrado y Regulus insinúa que me lo ha dado el tío pero es mentira, lo he ahorrado yo mismo...

Su madre dio un gemido de exasperación.- Sirius, ya te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando.- y su madre prosiguió hablado con Selene.- Este muchacho, cada día me da mas disgustos, si fuera solo un poco como su hermano, menos mal que mañana lo voy a llevar a la estación para que pueda coger el tren que va a Durmstang ...

- ¿Qué?... No- Sirius salió corriendo en dirección contraria y tropezó con Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó esta aturdida.

- Mi padre no cumplió su promesa. Me prometió que le diría a mi madre que iría a Hogwarts y no la ha cumplido, ahora ya no podré ir a Hogwarts.

- ¿No vas a ir a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué?- preguntó interesada.

- Quieren que vaya a Durmstang, es un colegio en el que aprenden artes oscuras, yo no quiero ir allí.

- ¡Wow! Un colegio de Artes Oscuras. A mí me encantan las artes oscuras. Ojalá yo pudiese ir.

- Pero ¿qué dices?,- dijo Sirius casi enfadado.- ¿cómo te puede gustar eso?, es muchísimo mejor Hogwarts.

Bellatrix se quedo callada por un momento.- Pero... a lo mejor a tu padre se le olvido decírselo a tu madre.

- Eso es lo que voy a averiguar y lo voy a averiguar ahora.- dijo Sirius bastante decidido.

- Piensa, tu tío dijo que a lo mejor tu padre venia para esta noche, aun tienes tiempo para hablar con él.

- ¿Y si no viene?- dijo Sirius desesperado imaginándose lo peor.- Mi madre dice que mañana por la mañana me llevaran al tren de Durmstang.

- Me hubiera encantado ir contigo a Hogwarts- confesó Bellatrix un poco triste.

Pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Sirius.- Mi padre dijo el Callejón al que iba: ¿era el Callejón Knicktorn? ¿el Callejón Knocktorn?

- El Callejón Knockturn- corrigió Bellatrix.

- Eso, yo haré todo lo posible para que mi padre me lleve a Hogwarts, el me lo prometió y se que me llevara y sino me lleva, quiero que me lo diga a la cara antes de salir de aquí, por lo menos averiguare si es igual que mi madre.- dijo Sirius con decisión.- y conozco una forma de llegar hasta ese callejón.

- ¿¡VAS A IR AL CALLEJÓN KNOCKTURN?!- el gritó sorprendió a Sirius.

* * *

**Bueno, para mi gusto, este ha sido el capitulo que he escrito que mas me ha gustado. Ya os digo que de este fic voy a hacer 8 o 9 capitulos, no mas. Por cierto, se me olvido a decir que todo aparte de la trama de la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. vistad su pagina **** y tambien visitad esta que esta muy graciosa: **

**Contesto reviews:**

**Uruguaya: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi fic. Te tengo que decir que el tuyo tambien me gusto bastante, lo unico esque no tuve tiempo para leerlo pero ami me encantan las historias tipo culebrón. Mis parejas preferidas son: Hermione/Ron y Harry/Ginny.**

**Ginny84: Si no me equivoco tu eres la chica de el foro, muchas gracias. Me meti en tu nombre pero no habias escrito ningun Fic.**

**Vicky: ESCRIBEME!!!!**

**La gente de 4º DEL CEFA: Que bien que media clase se haya leido mi fic y nadie haya sido capaz de ponerme un review aunque fuese poca cosa. A lo mejor esque no sabeis como se ponen... Ahmmm.... pues le dais al botoncito que esta abajo a la izquierda, TT'**

**ADIOS.**


	5. El Callejón Knockturn

**Capitulo 5: Callejón Knockturn.**

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- dijo Sirius sorprendido por la reacción.

- Me han hablado mucho de ese callejón y me han dicho que solo puedes ir allí, si eres un mago muy preparado o si tienes amistades metidas en las malas artes. Allí se esconden magos tenebrosos muy poderosos y en las tiendas venden artículos relacionados con el lado oscuro. A mí me encantaría ir algún día pero creo que esa gente nos podría hacer daño.- le contestó hablando muy rápido.- ¿Tu padre va allí a menudo?- preguntó Bellatrix con una expresión en los ojos que no pudo descifrar.

A Sirius no le sorprendería si así fuera, hacia tiempo que sospechaba que su padre visitaba aquel tipo de lugares. Además, el le había explicado que los negocios que se traía entre manos eran con un hombre muy peligroso y era posible que se alojara allí.

- Mi padre no volverá esta noche, lo conozco y no lo hará, como mucho volverá mañana, y para entonces mi madre ya se las habrá arreglado para meterme en un tren rumbo a Durmstang- aquello salio de su boca con una enorme resignación.

- ¿Por qué tu madre quiere llevarte a Durmstang? ¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres ir?- dijo Bellatrix intentando comprender su situación.

- Ya se lo he dicho, pero ella insiste en que debo ir a un colegio en el que me enseñen a comportarme, a manejar las artes oscuras, a despreciar a los que no son sangre pura y… todo eso que ella defiende.- dijo Sirius con un tono de desden en la voz.- me iré de esta casa esta misma noche antes de empezar a ser como ellos.

Pero Bellatrix lo observaba.- ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- dijo como si lo que estuviese diciendo Sirius no tuviese ningún sentido.

- ¿El que?- preguntó automáticamente.

- Las artes oscuras y el desprecio por la sangre sucia, se supone que debemos estar orgullosos de nuestra sangre.- el tono con el que hablaba en ese momento era casi como si estuviese dando a conocer sus principios.

- Hasta tu eres como ellos, todos los de esta familia sois iguales.- Sirius se apoyo en la pared decepcionado y se tapo la cara con las manos.- Ya me da igual lo que me pase, iré al Callejón Knockturn aunque sea peligroso, encontrar a mi padre es la única oportunidad que me queda y sino lo encuentro me iré lejos de aquí y no volveré.

Alguien rió cuando Sirius terminó de hablar.

- ¿A dónde dices que vas hermanito?- interrumpió la voz de su hermano desde alguna parte del pasillo que automáticamente fue acompañada por las risas patéticas de Narcissa.

- Eso a ti no te importa.- le contesto en tono cortante sin ni siquiera mirar donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Pues es una pena que no me importara porque lo he escuchado todo y seguro que mama no se va a poner muy contenta cuando se lo cuente.-dijo Regulus remarcando su habitual voz aguda y colocándose al lado de Bellatrix.

- Corre a decírselo entonces.- dijo Sirius volviéndose hacia el y maldiciendo a su hermano por dentro.

- Tu lo has querido.- dijo intentando provocar la situación.- espero que no salgas interno de ese colegio, ni para vacaciones, así no tendré que verte la cara nunca mas.

Sirius explotó por dentro. Regulus le había estado buscando y le había encontrado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en el suelo encima de su hermano intentando pegarle. Este se defendió sujetándole las manos pero tenía menos fuerza y dio la impresión de que se iba a rendir pronto, justo cuando parecía que había ganado, alguien le sujeto la mano derecha por la espalda y Regulus aprovecho el momento para ponerlo bocabajo. Desde aquella posición pudo ver a quien le había sujetado la mano que había sido Narcissa y también pudo ver a Bellatrix que lo miraba indecisa sin saber que hacer. Regulus le pellizcó y Sirius gritó de dolor y movió el brazo bruscamente haciendo que uno de sus dedos acabara en el ojo de su hermano.

- Seguramente que acabas casándote con una sangre sucia igual que Andrómeda- dijo Regulus sacando fuerzas para hablar. Y entonces vio que Bellatrix lo miraba con odio y que se sacaba algo de la túnica.

- Déjalo en paz.- dijo y apunto con una especie de vara larga por la espalda a Regulus, este la ignoró y continuo forcejeando.- _Petrificus Totalus._- un rayo de luz blanca que ilumino todo el pasillo, salió de la varita que sostenía Bellatrix y le dio a Regulus en la espalda. Narcissa dio un grito y después todo lo que se oyó fue silencio. Sirius intentó librarse del cuerpo de su hermano para averiguar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero al hacerlo descubrió que su hermano estaba quieto, petrificado y con los ojos abiertos.

- Aaaahhh… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Has hecho magia?- preguntó desesperado.

- Si, esta bien, es un hechizo, se pasa al poco tiempo, me lo enseño mi padre…- dijo la voz de su prima desde algún lugar del pasillo.- También me enseño este. _¡Lumos!_- una luz surgió de la varita que tenia entre las manos la chica haciendo que se le iluminara toda la cara y que brillasen sus ojos azules. Pero Sirius le arrebató la varita.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Sabes como se pondrá mi madre cuando vea a Regulus así?- en el fondo no comprendía porque se ponía tan histérico, Bellatrix era la que había aturdido a Regulus, pero es que nunca había visto a alguien utilizar un hechizo contra otras personas.

- Dame eso.- dijo una voz y Narcissa le quitó con facilidad la varita que sostenía en las manos.- ya esta, le diré a mi madre y mi tía lo que habéis hecho y tu- dijo señalando a su hermana con la varita.- ¡Te la vas a cargar!

- ¿Por qué? ¡Vosotros sois los que habéis empezado! ¿Por que os metisteis con nosotros?

Narcissa entrecerró sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada especialmente odiosa con la varita que tenia entre las manos temblorosas aun apuntándole.

- Si eso, ¿me vas a atacar?- dijo Bellatrix retándola- no me puedes atacar, no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, y yo sin embargo si puedo repartir copias de tus cartas cuando vaya al colegio.

En ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta de que no sabia de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿Copias de cartas? ¿De que hablas?- y por primera vez en su vida vio miedo en la cara de Narcissa Black.

- Descubrí las cartas que tenias escondidas debajo del armario y me las copie.-confesó y aquellas palabras produjeron un efecto devastador en Narcissa.- seguro que si reparto copias de tus cartas cuando vaya al colegio, la gente estará muy interesada en leerlas.

- No te atreverás… ahora mismo se lo digo a mama, por lo del hechizo y por esto, te la vas a cargar, te aviso.- y daba la impresión de que fuera alguien que intentaba asustar a un niño pequeño.

Narcissa salió corriendo en busca de su madre y a Bellatrix le dio tiempo a decir en voz baja: Claro que me atrevo.

- Vamonos de aquí- Sirius la cogió del brazo- Vamonos de aquí antes de que mi madre nos mate.- y miro con aprensión el cuerpo de su hermano aun inmóvil.

Ambos corrieron y cuando llegaron al pasillo de su habitación, Sirius dio instrucciones.

- Escóndete en aquella habitación de allí- dijo y señalo la habitación del fondo del pasillo.- yo iré en cuanto haya cogido unas cosas.

- Espera, no se porque huimos, tu madre nos encontrara igualmente.- dijo intentando obtener explicaciones.

- ¿Nos encontrara? TE encontrara, TU fuiste la que usaste ese hechizo contra mi hermano y TU has sido la que has retado a Narcissa con aquella tontería.- aclaro Sirius poniendo énfasis en las palabras en mayúsculas.

- Y tu has sido el que te has peleado con tu hermano y mi hermana, no se porque estas tan brusco con migo, creía que éramos amigos.- dijo haciendo una mueca de decepción.- Eres distinto de cómo pensaba.

- Tu también eres distinta de cómo pensaba.- le confeso con orgullo y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su habitación.

Por un lado, pensaba que Bellatrix había utilizado la varita para defenderle y sino hubiera sido por ella, habria pasado una reunión familiar bastante aburrida. Pero por otro, su comportamiento le recordaba mucho al de la familia con la que había convivido desde que tenia memoria y tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba.

Sirius entró en su habitación rápidamente y busco cosas que le pudiesen ayudar, después de dos minutos rebuscando encontró su varita, la bolsa de dinero que le había dado su tío y una túnica ancha con capucha, lo metió todo dentro de una mochila y abrió la puerta de su habitación cuidadosamente para comprobar que no venia nadie. Pudo oír desde la planta de arriba los estridentes gritos de su tía, su madre y su hermano procedentes del salón que se encontraba abajo. Sirius pensó que ya se le había pasado el efecto del hechizo por lo alto que chillaba.

"Ahora o nunca"- pensó y salio disparado hacia la habitación donde había mandado a Bellatrix. A medida que iba avanzando hacia ella notaba que las voces se iban haciendo mas claras, como si estuvieran subiendo a los pisos de arriba. Cuando llegó la encontró desierta y cerró la puerta con cuidado de tal forma que toda la iluminación se desvaneció. Sirius prefirió no hacer luz con la varita porque aunque sabía que esa era la última habitación en la que le buscaría su madre, era preferible no llamar la atención. Bellatrix no se encontraba allí, seguramente estaba enfadada por la última conversación que habían tenido. Sirius se arrepintió de haberle hablado así, se quería despedir de ella antes de ir al Callejón Knockturn.

Cuando las voces de sus familiares se hicieron mas inaudibles abrió el cajón de la mesita para sacar la llave y entonces alguien le cogió de los pies y cayó de bruces. Bellatrix salió de debajo de la cama con la túnica manchada de polvo.

- Bellatrix- exclamó Sirius sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces?

- No sabía que eras tu.- dijo la chica sacudiéndose la túnica.

- ¿Quién iba a ser sino?- preguntó un poco contento de que la muchacha no estuviera enfadada.

- Mi hermana por ejemplo, esta muy enfadada por lo de las cartas de Lucius.

- ¿Quién es Lucius?- preguntó sorprendido al oír aquel nombre.

- Es su novio, le ha estado escribiendo cartas durante todo el verano y las escondía debajo del armario. Mi madre me dejo entrar en su habitación para que las buscara, así que seguro que cuando le ha dicho lo de las cartas se ha hecho la despistada, según ella es un buen partido.- recitó Bellatrix con una sonrisa.- a lo mejor no es guapo, esperare a verlo en Hogwarts.

- Oh, no se si será guapo pero tendrá que tener mucha paciencia si la quiera aguantar.- ambos rieron en silencio.

Sirius saco la llave del cajón y la metió en la cerradura de la ventana acristalada donde se encontraba la pequeña chimenea.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Bellatrix observándolo curiosa.

- Dentro hay una chimenea de polvos flu, voy a ir al Callejón Knockturn.- dijo y la voz de Sirius se hizo mas dura al decir esto.- tú, quédate aquí, este es el último sitio donde te buscarían, jamás entra nadie en esta habitación.

- Pero… ya te dije que es peligroso, además… voy con tigo.

- NO, tú misma lo has dicho: Es peligroso, además no tienes varita, te la quito Narcissa.- dijo Sirius, lo último que quería era involucrar a su prima en un problema suyo.

- Da igual, mi padre me ha hablado mucho del Callejón Knockturn, puedo serte útil.- dijo intentando convencerlo.- Yo no soy como toda la familia, yo me siento distinto a ellos. Todos los de esta familia dicen lo que piensan, pero no son valientes, no lucharían por nada, yo si que voy a luchar por lo que pienso. Yo si creo en algo, se que hay que defenderlo, lo defiendo hasta el final y nunca me rindo. Yo te quiero ayudar.

- Vaya, siempre me convences… bueno, puedes venir pero bajo tu responsabilidad.- dijo brevemente, reconocía que ella le podía ser útil y de todas formas había insistido en venir.

Se volvió hacia la chimenea.- Para utilizar los polvos flu, tienes que coger un puñado y echarlos al fuego y…

- He utilizado muchas veces polvos flu.- le interrumpió Bellatrix.

-Bien, coge pocos polvos, son los únicos que tengo y métete en la chimenea.

Bellatrix se metió dentro de la chimenea y después de tirar los polvos y pronunciar las palabras un fuego verde la consumió.

Sirius intento meterse rápidamente en el estrecho espacio junto a la mochila, por una vez no pensó en que el viaje con polvos flu iba a ser desagradable, estaba mas preocupado por donde había llegado su prima. En una mano agarró la mochila y en otra los polvos- Callejón Knockturn.

Sirius cerró los ojos. Un torbellino de colores le traspasaba los parpados. Podía imaginarse viajando entre un millón de chimeneas mágicas. El viaje duro varios minutos y empezó a desesperarse, pero no se atrevía a moverse porque sabia que se podía equivocar de chimenea. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino estaba tan mareado que creía que iba a vomitar allí mismo, la postura en la que se encontraba era incomoda y podía sentir algo debajo de el… algo que hablaba.

- Sirius- dijo una voz conocida.- has caído encima de mí.

Sirius abrió los ojos y pudo ver una estantería de libros borrosa y algunos pies.

- Sirius.- la misma voz le llamó.

- ¿Que? Bella… ya te he oído.- dijo e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, su cabeza dio contra el techo de la chimenea y cayó de nuevo al suelo de piedra.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Bellatrix que vio que estaba de rodillas y la notaba asustada.

- Si- dijo frotándose la cabeza y con la vista mas recuperada.

Sirius alzó los ojos para ver al lugar donde habían caído y comprendió porque Bellatrix estaba asustada. Aquella tienda era oscura y tétrica, tenía varias estanterías de libros llenas de polvo y un montón de objetos siniestros en vitrinas de carácter enigmático. Toda la gente que miraba eran personas adultas y todas tenían la cabeza tapada con capuchas y turbantes. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el único que parecía no tener la cara tapada era el dependiente de la tienda. Sirius si hubiera podido retroceder en el tiempo en ese momento se hubiera quedado en su casa.

Bellatrix salió de la chimenea y se levantó, y Sirius la imitó, siempre que había viajado en polvos flu se había tenido que sacudir el hollín pero en esa ocasión la chimenea de aquella tienda parecía estar limpia.

- Hola, bienvenidos a Borgin & Burkes ¿Qué es lo que desean señoritos?- dijo el dependiente con una sonrisa bastante perversa que mostraba todos sus dientes de oro.

Sirius notó que alguna gente de la tienda aun les seguía mirando.

- Eh… veras… nosotros solo hemos venido al Callejón Knockturn porque… hemos venido por polvos flu y…- Sirius noto como Bellatrix le cogia la mano y sintió como temblaba.

- ¿No quieren comprar algo?- el dependiente les volvió a mostrar su extraña sonrisa.

- No, muchas gracias… de verdad… espero que no le importe.- Sirius no término la frase pues se la dejo a medias mientras corría entre las estanterías para encontrar la puerta de salida de aquel antro con Bellatrix de la mano.

Una puerta de cristal manchado se encontraba en el fondo de la tienda y parecía ser la puerta principal. Sirius intentó darse prisa pero por el camino tropezó con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento…- murmuraron Bellatrix y Sirius al mismo tiempo intentando disculparse.

El hombre que tenia toda la cabeza tapada por un turbante, excepto la nariz y los ojos, les fulminó con la mirada.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y cuando la puerta se cerró ambos suspiraron.

- Madre mía- gimió Bellatrix.- ¿Has visto cuantas cosas vendían? Ojala hubiese podido comprar algo.

Sirius no la escuchaba, estaba más pendiente del lugar al que habían ido a parar. El Callejón Knockturn era estrecho largo y oscuro. Tenía muchas tiendas y todas parecían dedicadas a las Artes Oscuras. Borgin & Burkes parecía la mas grande. A lo largo del callejón habían colocado muchas luces mágicas que iluminaban a duras penas el enorme Callejón y la poca gente que lo habitaba en ese momento vestía escalofriante.

- No sé como vamos a encontrar a mi padre aquí.

* * *

Cathrine McKinnon: He leido tu historia y tambien me ha gustado mucho. No se que mas decirte todo lo que tenia que decir te lo he dicho por correo. Pero bueno, epsero que te conectes al msn y nos veamos.

Ginny84: Hola me alegro de que sigas me historia y feliz 2005 igualmente.

Emily Grenyer: Vale, espero que sigas buscando fics de los merodeadores el de Catherine es muy bueno.

Uruguaya: Bueno, veo que te gusta mucho mi historia.

Como todos habeis preguntado por Bellatrix, tendre que aclarar, que de momento Bellatrix no ha desarrollado su verdadera personalidad, es verdad que le gustan las artes oscuras y todas esas cosas, pero para mi una perona nonace ni mala para mi , es el conjunto de situaciones en su vida lo que desarrolla el caracter de la persona. Siempre pense que Bellatrix al principio era buena, pero su familia le metio toda esa basura en la cabeza y se sintió confundida Eso le llevo a estar insegura de si misma por eso se unio a Voldemort y lo dio todo por el. Lo cierto esque es solo una teoria pero es que yo le doi muchas vueltascon la cabeza a estas cosas.


End file.
